Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services for collaborating, sharing content, and/or communicating between users and/or user devices. However, in many cases, the services rely on online identities (e.g., user names or other identifiers) associated with each user to initiate the collaboration, sharing, communication, etc. over the services. In other words, users typically must first discover the online identities of the people with whom they wish to interact. Traditionally, in order to discover information like an online user identity (e.g., instant messenger screen name), the user can manually request the information from another user. Thereafter, the user can manually enter the user information in, for instance, a device or terminal to interact with the other user over a corresponding service (e.g., by manually adding the other user's instant messenger screen name to a messaging client to start a messaging session). Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling easier or less manually burdensome discovery of user information (e.g., online identity information).